


Better Forms Of Communication

by MaikaMaika



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The Infinite Noise - Lauren Shippen
Genre: (Update: there are definitively nsfw jokes), (and Hope), Drunk Texting, Dumb boys being dumb, Humor, I just really like writing stupid conversations between these two dorks, I'm honestly not quite sure where this will end up, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Realistic teen texting I guess, Texting, That's just how gen Z culture is, This isn't really crack but it definitely has crack energy, also probably some kinda nsfw jokes later on?, goes from early canon/pre relationship to post canon, just Caleb and Adam being dumbasses, rated for language, text fic, there will be no word count because it's all screenshots, this might expant to a bunch of other characters as well so it's not gonna be purely caleb/adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaikaMaika/pseuds/MaikaMaika
Summary: A series of stupid texts and 3 am conversations that seemed deep at the time.(aka a look into Caleb and Adam's relationship through the texts they send each other)





	1. Caleb's phone: Tuesday, Jan 19, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> I did it!!! I have no idea how often I'll update this, but I really enjoy making these so I'm gonna try to not completely abandon this after five chapters... enjoy!
> 
> (Update: I wrote everything up to ca chapter 10 before I read The Infinite Noise so some things don't completely follow the book; however, everything still fits the podcast timeline.)
> 
> (I just realized that I misspelled Caleb as Cale but it's too funny so I'm not changing it)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/47897924651/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus it all begins...


	2. Caleb's phone, Thursday, Jan 21, 2016

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/47897924691/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Adam's phone, 8:26 PM, Thursday, Jan 14th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The app I used to make the last two texts stopped working so I got a new one that allows me to make group chats! Sadly, the only format was facebook messenger so I guess most of this is gonna happen over messenger now.
> 
> Also I'm gonna try to keep these first ones in somewhat chronological order; however, this one takes place about a week before the two others.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/47987196692/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Adam's phone, Tuesday, Jan 19th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day and even more bad vine references? I mean it /is/ pride month so how could I resist?
> 
> (This happens parallel to chapter 1)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/47991184758/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story: if they respond to your sarcasm with more sarcasm they're the one.
> 
> (Sorry for the little blue thing at the end oof)


	5. Caleb's phone: Tuesday, Feb 2nd, 2016

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/47997340537/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Alice... so much...
> 
> (Yes her profile pic is dobby in a flower crown, and yes I wasted five minutes making that specifically for this)


	6. Adam's phone: Tuesday, Feb 2nd, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been vigorously cross-referencing the official calendar and plotting out the exact date things need to take place for the last half hour or so haha. This was supposed to be a plot-free fic. What happened?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/48034921457/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Adam is talking about a real movie. I have not seen it yet but based on reviews it's just as horribly entertaining as you would expect.
> 
> (Uuuh also I just realized that it's spelled McDonnals but I'm too much of a lazy dumbass to go back and change it now... Adam's a doctor's kid so it wouldn't surprise me if he doesn't know the correct spelling for a fast food resturant)


	7. Caleb's phone: Thursday, Feb 4th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the day BEFORE Sadie's because I fucked up the timeline again (so, between chapter 6 and 7).
> 
> Sorry for the long wait but I had to make a shit ton of new ocs plus I wanted to wait until The Infinite Noise came out so I could get the canon names for the guys on Caleb's team but luckily the wonderful crayolarainbow won the book and got it early so they could give me a quick summary of some of the guys.
> 
> Thanks to crayolarainbow for helping me as always and everyone else for being patient with me!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/48779428212/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there won't be a pop quiz on all these new names next week...
> 
> (Whoops I just realized that I've made a typo... Zach was supposed to say "the geeky dude *he's* been hanging out with")


	8. Adam's phone: Friday, Feb 5th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for a month. I was working on camp nanowrimo so I didn't really have enough time and energy to update this, but now I'm completely free so you can expect more frequent updates!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/48429082767/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/48428940666/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just..... really like girls in suits
> 
> Also, Adam deserves more praise bc I love him


	9. Caleb's phone: Friday, Feb 5th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part takes place before and during the previous chapter and the second part takes place afterwards. Also the time stamp should have been before the image but I couldn't show the top of the picture for reasons. I was thinking about drawing it but everyone has different headcanons so that would be too hard. Just imagine that the top of the picture is Caleb in a dress shirt holding up two ties of your choice (they can be as nice or horrible as you want).
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy these awkward dumbasses!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/48493813557/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/48493814277/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh no I'm so sorry to hear that it didn't work out between you two," Adam types as a huge grin spreads across his face.
> 
>  
> 
> Not to ruin the magic, but the picture Caleb sends Adam is actually just the bottom of a picture of me standing in front of my bathroom mirror in a horse mask...


	10. Adam's phone: Friday, Feb 5th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day because this one's really short

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/48503091351/in/dateposted-public/)


	11. Caleb's phone: Sunday, Feb 7th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This screenshot is taken right after episode 8 takes place (y'know that episode with "I’m not saying that I haven’t thought- or that he’s not-").
> 
> Also, technically the searches towards the top would imply that they're more recent than the bottom searches; however, in an attempt to improve the readability of it let's just pretend that it's the other way around.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/48533926016/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to tell if someone likes you:  
> Step 1: Be a fucking empath.  
> Step 2: have more than one single brain cell.
> 
>  
> 
> I thought I had like 8+ more chapters finished but I just got an idea the other day so the next chapter might take a little longer bc I gotta make like... ten ocs... oh well


	12. Caleb's phone, Monday, Feb 8th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh I'm back! Tw: someone uses the r-slur in this; however, I do not condone the use of it in any way, shape or form. If you use the r-slur I will eradicate your elbows and boil your kneecaps.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/48943394681/in/dateposted-public)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/48942835773/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/48948810498/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, guess I've gotten attached to these assholes now too...
> 
> I forgot to mention this last time but the reason the chat is called "KNIGHTS!!" is because Lauren said that Caleb's football team is named The (something) Knights. I did some research and I believe that I've found the team he most likely plays on: The South Boston Knights. This is also where the chat icon comes from as well as the reason to why the chat color is red (it looks more pink tho, but the other red was too harsh on my eyes oof)
> 
> (Also, thanks to crayolarainbow and thefigureinthecorner for helping me with coming up with some quality noodle jokes)


	13. Bonus: Jae Jin's Phone, Monday, Feb 8th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops guess I'm attached to these dumbasses now...
> 
> I know I already said this in the chapter title but this chapter is from Jae Jin's phone. This is probably going to be one of the very few times a chapter isn't Caleb or Adam pov

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/48952794748/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two bros.... chillin' in a group chat


	14. Adam's phone: Saturday, Feb 20th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I either disappear for a month or I post three chapters in a day. There's no inbetween.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/48429006042/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Toad is entirely my own creation. I could easily have made it in Photoshop but for some reason I decided to waste well over 30 minutes of my life on trying to poorly edit it on my phone. You're welcome.
> 
> A little while back CJ (RadioFreeHayden) made some lovely art of these dumbasses and I died. If you have any facecanons of my idiot OCs I would absolutely love to hear them!


	15. Adam's phone: Saturday, Feb 27th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I disappear for a month only to rise from the dead with a shit ton of texts. This time I don't have more than one chapter but it's probably the longest chapter I've written so far. Normally, a chapter will be max two long screenshots but this time it was four!
> 
> Enjoy this mess! It was all edited at midnight while I was listening to the 1984 audiobook. It was an interesting experience.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49192922622/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49192922482/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49192724606/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49192228953/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wearing your partner's hoodies?..... good..... partner wearing your hoodies?.... also extremely good....
> 
> (Leave me and my disaster bi ass alone. It's like 3 am)
> 
> (Yes, I know Cale has an official ig account but the posts start in April and it's still February so I'm just gonna have to make up my own stuff)


	16. Caleb's phone: March 8th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Marcus for supplying me with some excellent dumb jokes for this chapter!
> 
> Ok I know they technically never really talked about Adam's sexuality before the Tom Hardy incident buuuuuttttttttt I do what I want.
> 
> I finally started my winter break so I hope I'll be able to post slightly more frequently. Might also make a release schedule idk
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this long mess of a chapter!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49257640586/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49257835557/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49257835682/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49257640461/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49257835857/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49257835877/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Marcus for discussing tentacle hentai with me at 1AM :)


	17. Caleb's phone: Friday, Mar 18th, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I put the wrong date at the start of the chapter but I'm too tired to go back and fix it now... whops
> 
> This fic is just me disappearing for a months and then coming back like "hey guys, I have a new OC!"
> 
> I have been thinking about how to get Caleb to open up to someone from the very beginning but I think I finally found a solution! Or part of it at least... I've been circling through ideas like transcribed voice recordings and I almost made a twitter account to make fake tweets but I didn't like any of the ideas I had because it would disrupt the flow too much. But then someone in the discord server suggested that I just give him an aunt and it was perfect!
> 
> Anyways, this is Nikki, Caleb's aunt. She has a cat whom her wife named Dog for some reason.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49496162078/in/dateposted-public) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49496881702/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49498950663/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49498950743/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49496657396/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169664186@N06/49496161928/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caleb waking up because he had a gay dream and held his breath is based on a true story. Basically, I am also a dumb Not Straight person who can't have a normal gay dream in peace so I decided to just do as I always do and project everything on Caleb. Dumbass home of sexu owls solidarity.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more text conversations between these two but you also want a more coherent plot you should check out my other fic which inspired me to write this one!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617338/chapters/44145208


End file.
